


Pink Hearts

by wherenonagoes



Series: Holidays [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherenonagoes/pseuds/wherenonagoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel had no clue what to do for Valentine's Day until he did Dean's laundry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revelation

Ever since Christmas, things with Dean had been going exceptionally well. There were no big fights, other than if they should repaint the rooms in the house or not. No big revelations; Cas had told Dean after the first mention of drugs that he’d been stoned practically his whole first year of college. And they were both compatible and able to live together just fine. Though Castiel did have a small problem with the fact that they could both get really dirty if they didn’t pay attention, it didn’t matter as much.

After the first month of being together, the two different couples had indeed finally moved into the two different houses, and Castiel had moved in with Dean, as he had less stuff than his brother. It hadn’t taken long to get him settled in either, things were unpacked the same day they moved them, and he was able to share Dean’s bed with him the first night. 

It was now February, and they’d been together practically two months now, and everything had been going smoothly, until now. At least Castiel was beginning to worry. In just a couple days it was going to be Valentines Day, and he had no clue if they would be doing something or not. Of course Castiel wanted to do something for his boyfriend, but Dena had already told him that he’s working a later shift the whole week at the garage, which meant he wouldn’t even be home for dinner. Things were getting a bit complicated.

It was Sunday afternoon, and Castiel had been thinking about this for practically the whole weekend, Dean was at the Roadhouse still, and he’d be home in about an hour or two, so Cas had that long to figure something out. 

It was then that he remembered he had to wash his clothes. Don’t ask him, he didn’t know why he thought about that at a time like he did. 

Castiel went into the room he shared with Dean, and he piled his clothes in his arms and brought them out for the garage, only to find out that Dean’s clothes were in the dryer. So he put his clothes on the ground and fetched a basket to put them in. While taking them out he came across not one, but three pairs of what appeared to be women’s underwear. All of them seemed to be made of a silky material and had a small amount of lace around the edges. 

If Castiel knew better he would assume they were someone else’s, but he knew for a fact that he and Dean had been monogamous ever since they began dating, so they could have only been Dean’s, and Castiel wasn’t sure what to think about that. He ignored them and put the rest of Dean’s clothes in the hamper and then his own into the washer. Then he picked up Dean’s clothes and carried them into the bedroom so he could begin folding. 

After the clothes were put away, Castiel still had a good hour and a half until Dean would be home, and he was still debating what he should do. They could always go somewhere the next Saturday, or just do something later that night if he wasn’t too tired. Whatever Castiel thought of though seemed to have Dean tired or not liking it. It was beyond time he made a phone call. 

Anna was a genius when it came to things like this, and so when she didn’t pick up the phone, Castiel almost fell to his knees in defeat. He left a message, asking if she could call him back as soon as she could, and then he hung up. He should have finished grading his student’s papers hours ago. 

Dean came home around six, and Castiel had already made dinner by then; rice and beans covered their plates, and he’d made sure to buy some more cheese for Dean to use on his. They sat at the small table, Dean still messy from the garage, and Castiel without his shoes on because he’d lost his slippers somehow. “So, how was today?” Dean asked, and Castiel had to keep himself from sighing as he answered, “Boring, just grading papers again. Oh, and I put your clothes away for you.” Dean seemed to almost choke at that, but he continued on, trying to hide his red face as he just shoveled food into his mouth. 

“Are you okay, Dean?” Castiel looked over, and Dean just nodded before gulping down his water, as they’d taken to not drinking as much. “Yeah, yeah. I’m fine.. Just.. Thanks, Cas. Wasn’t expecting it.” Castiel nodded, and smirked, he was probably embarrassed by the underwear, but he wouldn’t mention it. 

Dishes were done, and they sat in front of the tv, grading papers while they did. They both turned in after a particularly steamy shower, the bed nice and warm as they tucked themselves in under the blankets. 

“Dean,” Castiel whispered. Dean’s back was facing him, and he used his hand to touch his shoulder lightly. “Yeah, Cas?” “Were those underwear... yours?” Dean seemed to freeze under his hand, and then let out a long sigh. “Yeah.” “You’ll have to model them for me sometime.” Dean turned over, his face a warm smile, as the two were tired and couldn’t get up to much at that moment. A few small lazy kisses and they were falling asleep. Little did Dean know that Castiel now had an idea for Valentine’s Day.


	2. Purchase

Monday went by fast, and Castiel was thankful when he was able to drive home and know for a fact Dean wouldn’t be waiting there. Anna had texted him back that morning, telling him to call as soon as he was free, and that was exactly what he was going to do. 

After finally getting back home and his things situated so he could get ready for the next day, he picked up his cellphone and dialed in Anna’s number. His sister picked up almost immediately, “Cas? Is everything alright? You sounded kind of worried yesterday in your message.” Anna was worried, and Castiel almost couldn’t believe it. “I’m fine, Anna. I was just... I don’t know how to ask for this.” “Ask for what? Oh! If you and Dean want to get married, by all means, get hitched! I support you all the way!” “No, Anna! We’re not... we’re not getting married.”

“Oh, then why’d do you need something?” Castiel sighed, pulling the phone away just a bit before putting it back up to his ear. “I wanted to know if you knew any good shops for... underwear.” There was a pause, and then Anna was laughing over the phone. “Underwear? You mean lingerie, Cas? Like panties?” “Yes.” As soon as he said that the laughing stopped, though he could hear Anna trying to hold it in. “Yeah, sure. I know a bunch of places that sell some top of the line stuff. I could take you there if you want,” she suggested, and Castiel shook his head. “No... You know what happened last time when we went ring shopping for Ruby. They thought we were getting married.” “True. Well, I’ll text you the address so you can go and check it out. Though it’s perfume heavy.” “Tha’s fine, Anna. Thank you.” “I hope Dean likes it. Bye Cas!” 

Castiel’s face was on fire as he waited for Anna to text him with the address. He made sure his face wasn’t so red before he left in his car to go to the mall. Anna had said the name of the shop was ‘Heaven and Hell’ and that it was separate from the main building, as it sold all sorts of other sex toys and things children shouldn’t be seeing. Castiel parked in the mall parking lot near the shop, and stared at it from his car. He hoped what he was doing was right.

Walking in wasn’t a problem, the problem was that there seemed to only be boyfriends or husbands looking for things that would look good on their girlfriends or wives. Castiel gulped and walked towards the counter. The attendant there seemed distracted by the magazine she was holding, and she finally noticed Cas after he cleared his throat. “Hello, welcome to Heaven, or Hell if you would prefer. Is there anything you’re looking for?” Castiel nodded, his hands fidgeting in front of them. “Yes, I was hoping you could help me find... a suitable pair of underwear for Valentine’s Day.” She nodded her head, as though it was an everyday thing. 

Her dark brown hair bobbed as she did through the racks and mannequins, and he made sure to follow her and not look at anything else. When they stopped they were in front of a special Valentine’s Day shelf, a mannequin posing to the side wearing red lace panties with stockings up to the thighs. “These are what he have for Valentine’s Day. The sizes get bigger as you go down. If you need anymore help just call out,” she smiled and then returned to her counter. Cas looked back towards the shelf and suppressed a shiver. 

He saw that there were several different patterns, though all of them seemed to have different colored hearts somewhere. What really got his attention was a pair of lavender panties, a small pink heart over the middle of the front, and a small amount of lace around the top and legs. It looked comfortable enough, and he had no clue what the sizes in women’s underwear were, so he searched through the different sizes until he could find one that looked as though it would fit him. That’s when he noticed the sign saying, ‘Buy two pair of Valentine’s Day underwear, and get half off a pair of stockings!’ and right next to that was a sign saying that two pairs would cost just a little more than one anyways. Castiel couldn’t turn down a deal, and that’s how Cas found himself pulling out a pair of matching stockings and another pair of complete lace pink panties. 

Approaching the counter, he noticed a line of other men, all holding piles of things in their arms, including things that weren’t necessarily supposed to be worn but used. They were all talking with one another too, as though they knew each other, and Castiel felt rather embarrassed. They talked about how they were ‘surprising’ spouses or girlfriends with the underwear for Valentine’s Day, as though they wouldn’t get some enjoyment from it as well. 

When Castiel finally reached the counter, the women who had helped him before smiled kindly and began ringing his things up before telling him his total would be around forty dollars. He reluctantly pulled out the money, reminding himself how surprised Dean would be once he saw them on him. 

Once home though, Castiel had a problem. Where would he be able to hide the underwear until Thursday? He had many hiding places where he kept his junk food away from Dean, but Dean actually knew about them and just didn’t eat them if Cas stayed out of his own. He settled on folding them nicely and wrapping them in a shirt before placing it with his things for school. Dean never touched his teaching supplies except when asked, and if he asked about it, he would say that it was a new shirt design for the creative writing club they’d decided to start the next year. With this in mind, Castiel knew nothing could go wrong.


	3. Hiding

It was easy enough to keep Dean away from everything, and to just distract him enough to where he didn’t ask what things were. But now he was back in school, and that meant he would be home earlier than Castiel, at least on Tuesdays and Fridays. That left him with the problem of leaving things in their room. He didn’t know if he should take it with him in his car or if he should just find another place to hide it in the house, either way though he needed to put it in a different place before he left for the school.

Dean was barely waking up by the time he was out the door, so Castiel decided on his car, where he put the bundle in the trunk with his other things. The drive was short, after he’d picked up some coffee at the Roadhouse beforehand, and he was in his room in no time. The bell rang soon after, and he hadn’t finished putting his things together before he had to begin letting the kids into the classroom. They all sat down and he went back to his desk, telling them to wait until after the announcements for their assignments. 

They talked and he prepared himself, only to find that he had grabbed the small bundle holding what he’d purchased the other day. What he had in store for his boyfriend for Valentine’s Day was in the classroom, which held around thirty freshmen. To say that Castiel’s face didn’t turn red would be a lie. 

He hurriedly tried to hide them, but was caught unaware as the pledge of allegiance started, and one hand was holding onto the bundle as the other passed over his heart. As soon was it was over the students seemed to look to him, and the first one to say anything was Becky. “Hey, mister Novak? What’s coming out of that... whatever it is? Is that pink lace?” Her voice seemed to travel over all the others, and his face just grew more heated as he quickly stuck the bundle in his drawer. “It’s nothing. Just... return to talking, and I’ll be ready in just a minute.” That was the last the class saw of the underwear he would be sporting in two days. 

After school was over, and Castiel thanked whoever was out that, he hurried home to make sure he had enough time to grade everything in time for tomorrow. He parked next to the Impala and got his things out of the trunk, making sure that he had everything. At least he thought he had when he’d left school. The bundle holding the panties he had bought was still there, in the drawer he’d left them in. 

Castiel slumped against the car, sighing. Things were not going his way, but that just meant he’d need to get them tomorrow. At least Dean wouldn’t find them. Castiel then headed into the house and saw that Dean was getting ready to leave for the garage. 

“Hey, baby, I found this receipt in the bedroom. You wanna tell me anything about it?” Dean came out of the bedroom, the small piece of paper in his hands as he buckled his belt. Castiel blinked a couple times before thinking up a suitable lie. “Anna came over yesterday with some underwear she wanted to make sure looked good. She must have left the receipt.” He almost smiled, but then it dropped as Dean stared back at him, his face unmoving. “Babe, she’s in New York till Easter, remember? What aren’t you telling me?” Dean stepped closer, and Castiel took the receipt from his hand, stuffing it in his pocket and then pulling his boyfriend in by his shirt, kissing him full on the mouth. 

Of course Dean was just fine with that, and Castiel tried to prolong it until he felt Dean’s phone buzzing against his leg. “You’d better get to work, Dean,” he swallowed a bit after he said that, Dean getting his phone from his pocket and replacing it to look back at him. “I’ll be home around eight, alright? Just... I love you.” He kissed Castiel again. “I love you too, Dean.” One last kiss, and Dean was out the door. Castiel knew he probably still had questions, but right now he didn’t know how to answer them. For now though, he thought it best to stop worrying and to get to work. He had a test planned for the Friday and he wanted the kids review graded and returned beforehand so they could study for it. If only things would go right, though Castiel knew that wasn’t very likely in his case.


	4. Relief

Castiel considered himself lucky; Dean hadn’t asked any questions when he came home later that night, which meant that he was going to be able to do what he wanted for Dean the next day. 

At least Castiel thought that before he woke up Wednesday morning. He woke up to his alarm, which seemed to have gone off early, because it was five, and he’d been getting up at half past ever since the new year. Castiel scratched his head and looked over to see Dean wasn’t in bed next to him. He blinked and listened for the shower, but that wasn’t on either. He hurriedly got up and ran to the kitchen to smell breakfast being made and Dean on the phone. 

“I know, Sam, I know... Just, what am I supposed to do?” Castiel cleared his throat and Dean almost dropped his phone in the frying pan in front of him. “Good morning, Dean,” he walked behind him and gave a gentle kiss on the neck before beginning to make his own cup of coffee. Dean smiled at him, and he quickly said goodbye to his brother saying he had to finish making breakfast. “Morning, Cas. You... I hope you’re ready for some bacon and eggs,” he smiled again as he dished up two plates for them, placing Cas’s in front of him and sitting down with his own. 

They ate silently until they were both finished, both also having finished two cups of coffee each. Castiel bit his lip and looked up at Dean who had also been staring at his plate. “Cas.. is there anything you might want to tell me?” Dean then looked from his plate to Castiel, and the man froze at seeing the green eyed stare. Cas shook his head slowly, “No.” “Then what was that receipt about, Cas? You don’t go and.. buy from these kinds of places. I couldn’t even find anything anywhere in the house that could be from this place. What’re you up to?”

Castiel looked at Dean, he didn’t dare move to look at something else, and he just sighed. “Dean... It was supposed to be a surprise for tomorrow.” “What? For Valentine's Day?” “Yes.” “Oh,” Dean looked down at his plate and immediately stood up, taking his and then Cas’s plate to put in the sink. “Dean?” Cas watched as he rubbed the plates clean and put them in the dishwasher. “Dean? What’s wrong?” he walked up to him this time, laying his hand on Dean’s arm. 

Dean stopped, sighing and then turned to face Cas, “I don’t know. I was just thinking... that you were.. I don’t know what I was thinking. I’m just glad I wasn’t right.” Dean leaned forward and kissed Castiel lightly on the mouth, and Castiel just pulled him forward more, deepening it. “Dean... aren’t you wondering what I bought there?” “Not really. I only saw the name of the store on the receipt, and I didn’t look any further. I’ll let you keep it a secret.” Dean then leaned forward to kiss him again, and this time there was a small smile in the embrace. 

“I’d love to just spend the day with you in bed or naked anywhere else in the house, but I have a bunch of freshmen I need to teach today, Dean,” Cas mumbled between kisses, his hands tangled in Dean’s slowly growing hair. Dean groaned and just lightly bit Cas’s lower lip before licking over it and pulling away. “Fine, but I get you later.” “You get me always, Dean,” Cas kissed him again and walked into the bedroom to begin getting ready for teaching. 

When Cas arrived at school he checked the drawer he remembered putting the bundle in, and he put it in his briefcase, wrapping it up again before the students came in. Other than that, nothing happened at school that was putting him on edge, and he was thankful. He ate lunch with Benny and talked to him about his Valentine’s day plans for his wife and then he was back to teaching. Once the day was over he was quite happy to return home, and that he did as quickly as possible. 

Dean wasn’t home yet from college, but he would be within a half hour, and then he only had forty minutes till he had to leave for the garage, which meant that Cas had until he got home to get his things situated so he could just start his work after Dean left, and after he composed himself.

When Dean did walk through the door, he was already half naked on bed with a book in his hands. The only thing Cas had on was a loose pair of lounge pants, not even underwear underneath them. Dean sighed as he walked in, his bag slumping to the ground as he saw Cas. He smirked and was getting onto the bed with his legs bracketed around Cas’s legs. He took the book from his hands, making sure to have the marker in there, and leaned forward to kiss Castiel into the pillows. “Missed you so much, baby,” he said against Castiel’s mouth. Castiel made a noise of approval, his hands going to feel under his shirt and play with his nipples. 

Dean bit his lip, a little harder than this morning and rolled his hips down into Castiel’s. “Only got thirty minutes, baby,” Dean mumbled, getting onto his knees and letting his hand trail down Cas’s chest till it reached the band of his pants. “We can finish before then, don’t you think?” Cas replied breathlessly, chuckling a little bit until Dean’s hand reached under his pants to grip him. He whimpered a little bit until Dean finished quieting him, kissing his mouth to suck up every noise he made before he started moving his hand more to pump his strong and slow. 

It didn’t take long for Castiel to be whimpering and muttering Dean’s name like prayers before Dean himself was undressing and making sure their skin was almost knitted together from how close they were. Castiel could feel Dean’s erection hot and hard against his thigh as he continued to pry his lips open, Dean’s tongue constantly going and licking at his tongue and teeth before he slotted himself between his legs and rolled his hips again, their cocks rubbing together gloriously. “Dean... please,” Castiel whimpered, biting his lip afterward as Dean used to have to pump both of them together. “I know, baby, I know,” he kissed him again and kept rolling his hips, the heat ever growing in Castiel’s groin as he did.

Castiel began to roll his hips as well, making sure to meet Dean stroke for stroke in his hand. It wasn’t long before they were both breathing heavily and just grunting as they rubbed their erections together. “Come on, baby. You can do it... Come on, Cas. .. So close, baby,” Dean kept encouraging him and then kissed him as they both came, hot strips of liquid covering their stomachs as they finished.

Not ten minutes later the two were clean and lying on their bed doing nothing but stare at the ceiling. “Dean, you need to leave for work soon,” Castiel reminded him, running his hand over Dean’s. “I know.. but I kinda don’t.” “Dean.” “I know, Cas,” Dean chuckled as he leaned over and kissed him one last time before getting up. “What’s for dinner?” he asked as he got dressed in his work uniform. “I’m making lasagna,” Castiel replied, getting up as well to get his own clothes on for while he graded papers and went over his schedule. “Sweet. Well, see you later, Cas.” “Good bye Dean, I love you,” Castiel hurried over before he left the room to give him one last crushing kiss. “I’ll see you later,” Dean said, swallowing afterwards as he left. Castiel was sure Dean was going to love the present, but right now he needed to get ready for class tomorrow, not on how he was going to have amazingly hot sex the next night.


	5. Valentine's Day

Castiel woke before Dean on Thursday, mostly to make sure he hid the bundle holding his panties well, because Dean didn’t leave for school until around ten. The reason behind him getting up late were that he had gone to only having weekend shifts at the Roadhouse, as he needed to focus on his last semester of school. A lot of good that did Castiel when all he wanted to do was stay in bed with him. 

Up and out of the shower, Castiel was in the kitchen making his breakfast when he heard Dean getting out of the bathroom and walking in behind him. “Good morning, Dean. Happy Valentine’s Day,” he smiled as Dean just came to wrap his hands around Cas’s waist, placing his head softly onto his shoulder. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Cas,” Dena kissed his neck before pulling away, getting his own coffee ready. “You have anything in mind for dinner tonight?” Dean asked, glancing over from the sink as he refilled the coffee pot. “Not really, though I’ll think of something hopefully,” Castiel then finished on his own cup before he was leaving, just another peck on Dean’s lips before he was out of the house. 

The ride to school was nice, and he was surprised to find that there was a little note tacked onto his door. It said to meet in the teacher’s lounge right after school. That was when Castiel remembered he had meetings after school that could last hours. Sighing, he entered into his classroom, turning on the lights and the heater before getting his things situated. 

There was a bright side to having shorter days on Thursdays, and that was that he didn’t have to plan for much, and that he could just lecture the whole time and nobody would notice because classes were only about forty-five minutes long. His English classes did vocabulary and grammar on Thursdays, and they did review and previews in Philosophy, so nothing huge, and nothing too straining on anyone’s mind. It was easy almost. 

Though what he didn’t expect was that during lunch, as he allowed students to eat in his class during lunch when he was in there, was a large group of his female students to pitch in a gift for him for Valentine’s Day. 

He had just finished his small sandwich and taking a rather large drink of his water and was tapping away on his computer when he heard someone clear their throat. He looked from his screen to see a number of students in front of his desk, mostly girls, though there was Samandriel there too with Inias. “What is this?” he asked, turning his chair more to see that Becky was standing in front with a rather large bag and box in her hands. “We wanted you to know how much we love you and your teaching, and there’s never a better reason to do it than Valentine’s Day,” she said, her smile large as she pushed her hair behind her ear and placed the things in front of him. 

“Well, am I allowed to open them?” There was a volley of ‘yes!’ and ‘of course’ as he asked this, and he smiled as he placed the bag in his lap and took out the tissue paper. Inside the large pink, and what seemed to be Victoria’s Secret bag, was a new stapler, and a new hole puncher. “I see you noticed my lack of functional classroom equipment,” Castiel chuckled a bit, placing them on his desk to get the box, which seemed a lot heavier. Upon opening this he saw it was a new briefcase, to replace the one where the material was wearing on the corners and ripping in parts. Inside the briefcase was a book he hadn’t heard of before, but he picked it up and read the back and was mildly intrigued. “Thank you all... Though if you thought this would get you extra credit, you’re wrong.” There was then a collective groan and they all started laughing as Castiel expressed how thankful he was to have such nice students. 

The rest of the day didn’t go as planned either. Sure, the classes were fine and were done in the blink of an eye, but when it was time for the meeting, and Castiel was going to try and get some grading done in there as he didn’t usually speak, he got a phone call saying that Dean took the night off from work, which didn’t help at all. He made sure to have Dean know he had meetings and wouldn’t be home till around three or four, and put his new things in his trunk, heading back to the teacher’s lounge. 

It was a miracle they even got out of the meetings when they did, Castiel had almost just left before they closed it at five. They had gone over a number of different things that were going to be changed next year and one of them was the staff. Pink slips were going out now, and Castiel, as one of the younger teachers, was of course worried he would get one. He hadn’t that day though, so another week and he would know, or two more weeks if it lasted that long. Either way, the teachers were leaving the lounge a few minutes past five, all grumbling about the time it had taken and how they were late for a number of other things. 

When Castiel arrived home he sighed at the sight of the large black Impala, parking next to it and getting his things out of the trunk. He was greeted at the door by Dean, who kissed him thoroughly before letting him in. Castiel walked into the bedroom and placed his things down, Dean waiting by the door. “So, I thought we could go out for dinner tonight, you know since it’s Valentine’s Day,” he had his arms crossed over his chest as he watched Cas sit down on their bed. Castiel paused, thinking over it. “Dean.. let me get ready and we can leave.” Dean smiled and walked over, kissing him. “Good, I already made reservations at the new place just down the street from the Roadhouse. I’ll wait in the Impala,” and with that, Dean grabbed his leather jacket and was heading out of the room, closing the door behind him. 

Castiel then began to move, stripping his clothing off and getting the bundle from it’s hiding place. He hadn’t tried the panties on yet, so he didn’t know for sure if they would fit or not. Luckily, he had good eyes and when he slipped the pair of lavender silk panties on and was a bit startled by how they felt; it was cool and soft and gave him goose bumps. They fit nicely, and so now was time for the stockings, which were a bit harder to put on. He’d never had the need or want to wear stockings before, except when he was around four and he put them on his arms when Anna told him it would be a good idea,but now he’d wished he’d asked for instructions. There were like long socks was all, at least he thought that and was wondering what the clips were for. Then he realized that they were probably to clip onto the panties, and so he did that with his left leg. 

As he was about to put on the right he heard the door open and stopped where he was. “Cas, babe, the reservations for-” Dean stopped, and Castiel kept from turning around. “Cas, what’re you doing?” That was when Castiel gave up, turning around, his arms wrapped around himself as he stared at Dean’s feet. I saw the panties in your clothes... and I thought about doing something nice for you? Though I wasn’t even sure if you’d like them or not, and now I guess I feel a bit silly, because of course you wouldn’t like them, I mean-” Dean rushed forward, his hands going straight to the band o the lavender underwear as he kissed him hot and hard. 

“Cas, you better start wearing these more often.” That was the last thing said as they continued to kiss and finally fell back onto the bed, Dean on top of Castiel, one hand staying on his hip and one moving to run through his hair. It continued until Dean was halted from undressing because of his shoes and he stopped and quickly did that, Castiel moving further up the bed, catching his breath. “I guess you really do like them then?” “I love ‘em, Cas. Love ‘em so goddamned much,” and by this point Dean was in only his boxer briefs, coming back to push Castiel down as he rejoined their mouths. 

The room seemed to be on fire, and Dean’s touches were that of trailing lava on his skin, only increasing the heat as they slipped under the silk. “I don’t think,” another kiss, Dean’s tongue licking over Cas’s bottom lip, “I’m gonna take these off, baby.” Castiel moaned into his mouth as Dean’s hand pressed down over the silk and into his aching erection. Dean then moved to be kissing along his jaw, then his neck, leaving light bruises in a trail till he reached one of Cas’s nipples, which he licked over playfully before lightly biting it and moving to kiss his abdomen. Both of Dean’s hands were on his hips, one happened to be drumming against his bone under the panties, the other rubbing them into his hip. 

Small kisses were placed over the the hem of the underwear, notably under his belly button as Dean licked and puckered. “So nice, Cas... you look so nice in these,” and then Dean moved his head down to hover over the bulge in his panties. “Dean... please,” he breathed, biting his lips afterward as Dean’s hand came to press into his cock again, rubbing him through the smooth material. Castiel’s hips bucked up, and Dean kept his lower half down, his mouth now kissing the inside of his thighs before moving upward. 

As soon as Castiel could feel the heat over his cock he shuddered, continuing to tremble as Dean mouthed him through the material, using his tongue to make the already damp underwear wet and sticky. “You like them, Cas?” Dean suddenly asked, and Castiel didn’t reply, missing the contacts as he rolled his hips up. “Dean... god please don’t stop,” he groaned lightly afterward, trying to keep quiet as Dean moved both his hands to be spreading his legs. “I don’t suppose you’d care to get these off, would you, Cas?” Dean teased, kissing the border again as he chuckled against Cas’s erection. 

“Dean, please, I need you,” Castiel bit his lip again after that, his hands gripping the bed sheets around him as Dean smiled and moved the top of the panties down to let his cock free from them, precome already leaking profusely from the head. “So excited I see,” Dean smiled, and then his head was down again, kissing his thighs till he reached the base of Castiel’s cock, licking lightly till he went and kissed the head.

Castiel closed his eyes, his lip almost bleeding from how hard he’d been biting it as Dean continued to lick and finally lower his mouth of his cock. “Fuck,” Castiel breathed, swallowing as he brought one hand to rest on Dean’s head and one on his own. Dean continued to take Cas into his mouth, looking up at him and almost smirking around it as he sucked down and licked around his head, his hand then resting on the inside of Cas’s thigh, and the other one the base of his cock, slowly pumping himself as he sucked Castiel down. “God, please Dean... Just, oh god.” Castiel rolled his hips again, and this time Dean came off of him, moving forward to kiss him fiercely. 

“Hey, Cas...” he smiled, and Castiel smiled back, kissing him again as his hand went to pump Dean’s cock and the other to pull his head in. “Fuck me, Dean, please,” he finally asked, and Dean chuckled, kissing him again. 

Dean took his sweet time working Cas open, making sure he was properly lubricated and that everything was in place, while he still had the panties on. It was only when Castiel raised a protest that Dean began working them down his legs and then finally threw them to the side and spread Cas’s thighs apart, one still having a stocking on it. Dean slipped a condom on, slicked himself up, and leaned forward, kissing Cas as he slowly pushed in, drinking all the noises Cas made as he touched their thighs together. “Feel so good, Cas,” he spoke against his lips, and Castiel nodded, still biting his lips until Dean kissed him again. 

A slow rhythm was what they started with, until Castiel began to move with Dean, urging him to move faster, to try and hit his prostate every time, but they didn’t get to that. Dean was moving so fast that Castiel couldn’t think straight, the slap of skin against skin and the heat between them was all he could think of other than the fullness that came with every thrust Dean took. A strangled cry came from Cas’s lips as he came, spilling over his stomach as Dean tried to move a couple more times, then finally coming himself, gripping the sheets on either side of Cas. 

They stayed in that position to catch their breath, and then Dean pulled out slowly, both of them wincing a bit. Dean disposed of the condom and was back with a warm towel, slowly cleaning Cas up with kisses and rubbing his neck every time he stopped to kiss him. They finally finished cleaning up and were lying on the bed, both of them naked as they thought in the silence. 

“We could always have leftover lasagna for dinner,” Cas suggested, and Dean chuckled, turning over to kiss his boyfriend again. “That sounds nice enough.” Castiel kissed back, moving forward to deepen it until he pulled away to look into Dean’s eyes, the green irises staring back. “I love you,” he said, and Dean smiled, kissing him again, “I love you too.”

The only problem Castiel would have the next day would be hiding the hickeys and trying to walk without a limp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! And I hope you had a wonderful Valentine's Day!


End file.
